Power Rangers R.P.M. (Go-Onger Adaption)
When the evil Demon Rider Venjix, in the body of a teenager named Kiya, appears with his three Generals and the Speed Demon Army, a mysterious boy and his specially-made Bio-Tech Macines must recruit three kids to become the R.P.M. Rangers! After that, two "Reckless Guys" gain the Golden Gears and become the Green and Black Rangers! Eventually, two reluctant twins join the team as the Sky Squad Rangers. Rangers Allies * Markus: A mysterious teenager who has the power to turn into a golden armored creature wielding a blaster. He created the Racing Performance Machines, and is truly from Machine World, a parallel universe that was terrorized by Speed Demons. * Ken: A musician who first appeared in Facing the Music, where Francesca rescued him and revealed her identity as the Yellow Ranger to him. He revealed to her how to defeat a Demon called Ampa. Villains * Speed Demons: The series' main villains, it is an organization of evil Monsters that are really part of the Machine Empire's splinter cell. ** Polluten: A golden armored "Crime Minister" who is the father of Venjix the Second and Terra, he can dissolve anything with his Justice Dissolution. *** Litterror: A mechanical monster that works for Polluten, he is the Demons' second-in-command. He can abosrb and reflect attacks, but he died at the hands of the Speed Shooter. *** Scrubs: The lieutenant-general of the Splinter Cell, he attacked on Christmas Eve, but was killed with Santa's help. ** Venjix the Second: Polluten's eldest son, he takes the form of a human named Kiya. He led the Speed Demons while his father destroyed other Worlds. He died in Hitting the Markus!, where his energy left Kiya's body, which went back to the Machine World while Venjix's energy turned into a beacon for his father. *** Terra Terror: A demonic machine with a trident-like spear, he is Venjix's younger brother, and his second-in-command. **** Geometria: Terra's second in command, he rose in rank and evolved into a specter-like fiend, but was still killed. *** Aqua Attacker: A female android with a long whip, she has an ongoing feud with both Francesca and Will. *** Sky Striker: A male cog-monster with a staff, he lets out poisonous fog from his back-pipes. * Weekly monsters: The monsters of the weeks, each one fought the Rangers in one episode. ** Mernace: A furnace-toad hybrid that burned objects in order to shoot out smog. Made by Sky. Destroyed by Grand Prix Slash while performed by the Speed Striker Megazord. ** Aqua Piper: A water pipe monhster, she was made by Aqua, and was also Aqua's daughter. She tried flooding the town, even endangering bystanders. However, after Eric and Ashton, the newest Rangers, saved the bystanders, allowing the Speed Striker to kill her. ** Scooper: A shovel robot invented by Terra, he tried to attack the newest Bio City, New Tokyo, but accidently destroyed Green Hills as well. The Rangers all teamed up and destroyed him with the Speed Striker. ** Spracid: A spray bottle monster that is Piper's brother. He sprays acid out of his face and also counts to three before doing so. He was then destroyed by the Speed Striker Megazord and the new Performance Zords, OrcCycler and Canine Cop. ** Magnetix:: A magnet monster that used his magnetic fields to steal the Rangers weapons.. Despite Will and Ashton getting into an argument, the Rangers managed to destroy him with the Speed Striker in Orca Mode. ** Ampa: An amp monster that used soundwaves to attack humans. He attacked Francesca's boyfriend Ken, but he told them how to kill Ampa. They killed Ampa while piloting the Speed Striker in Canine Mode. ** Rusty: A bomb monster whose bombs can rust metal, he rusted Cardor, BusOn, and BearV. He also tricked them into thinking Trailor was an enemy, but OrcCycler, CanineCop, and Trailor beat him. ** Borer: A boring machine demon that tried to turn Earth into a polluted wasteland by flooding the land with lava. He was destroyed by the Speed Shooter Megazord. ** Snap: A camera monster that used his lens to capture the images and data of the two Megazords, allowing the Generals to create the perfect monster. Made by Sky. ** Purfecht: A mirror monster that has Snap's battle data, he can copy the Megazords' attacks, including the Speed Saber. He was made by the conbined powers of Aqua, Terra, Sky, and Venjix. ** Satella: A satellite antenna monster that can mix up broadcast waves from TVs, hypnotizing everyone in Corinth, except for Eric, into thinking they were something they weren't.(Markus was a professional racer, Alec became a football player, Will became a famous author, Francesca became an idol, and Ashton became rich after his fake uncle gave him fake money.). He was defeated when the Rangers regained their senses and teamed up. ** Statix: An electric generator monster that fought Alec while he had a cold and accidently swapped their bodies. Both tried to kill their enemies, but eventually, Statix and Alec's cold were destroyed when Alec's soul was blasted back into his body. ** Triggs: A gun Demon that was hired by a Mafia man to find his daughter, whom had run away. He is the Top Sniper of Venjix's Army. After the dad andthe Blue Ranger fought in a sword duel, Triggs was destroyed. ** Steamer: A hot spring Demon that trapped humans in a pocket dimension. He was destroyed by a love-sick Ashton. Machines * Speed Chimera Megazord(Mach 12): The combination of Machines 1-12. Piloted by all of the Rangers. ** Speed Chimera Megazord(Mach 9): The combination of Machines 1-9. Piloted by all of the Rangers. *** Speed Knight Megazord: The combination of Machines 1-6. Piloted by the first five Rangers. **** Speed Striker Megazord: The combination of Machines 1-3. Piloted by the first three Rangers. ***** Machine #1:Cardor: A red racecar-condor hybrid controlled by the Red Ranger, he is split into the Red Machine Card and the Cardor Soul. He has arms and hidden wings inside of his body. ******"A tank full of courage, Machine Cardor!" ***** Machine #2:Bus-On: A blue bus-lion hybrid controlled by the Blue Ranger, he is split into the Blue Machine Card and the Bus-On Soul. He holds missile launchers on his back, as well as a hidden sword. ******"An endless mass of info, Machine Bus-On! ***** Machine #3:BearV: A yellow RV-bear hybrid controlled by the Yellow Ranger, she is split into the Yellow Machine Card and the BearV Soul. She eats enemy aircrafts and Machines, and talks by flapping her hood. ******"An endless tank of energy, Machine BearV!" **** Speed Shooter Megazord: The combination of Machines 4-6. Piloted by the Green and Black Rangers. ***** '''Machine #4:OrcCycler/Orca: A green motorcycle-orca hybrid controlled by the Green Ranger, he is split into the Green Machine Card and the OrcCycler Soul. He can use his tail as a sword, and loves pretty girls. He was created to be evil, but rebelled with Canine. ******"The Cosmopolitan Machine, Machine OrcCycler!" ***** Machine #5:Canine Cop/Canine: A black cop car-dog hybrid controlled by the Black Ranger, he is split into the Black Machine Card and the Canine Cop Soul. He uses his nose as a gun. He was created by Aqua, but rebelled with Orca. ******"The type who never gives up the chase, Machine Canine Cop!" ***** Machine #6:Trailor: An orange trailer-alligator hybrid controlled originally by Venjix, he was soothed by Ashton and Eric and joined them, he is split into the Orange Machine Card and the Trailor Soul. He is ravenous. ******"The giant glutton, Machine Trailor!" **** Speed Wing Knight Megazord: The combination of Machines 7-9. Piloted by the Sky Squadron. ***** Machine #7:Heli-Hawk: A red/gold helicopter-chicken hybrid controlled by the Gold Ranger, he is seperated into the Gold Machine Card and the Heli-Bird Soul. He is a trickster. ******"Feeling tricky, Machine Heli-Hawk! ***** Machine #8:Tighter: A black/silver streamlined fighter jet-tiger hybrid controlled by the Silver Ranger, he is seperated into the Silver Machine Card and the Tighter Machine Soul. He has fangs that can launch as missiles. ******"The speeding Sky King, Machine Tighter!" ***** Machine #9:Jumbo-whale: A blue/white jumbo jet-whale hybrid, he is controlled by the Sky Squadron, and is the Rangers' main instructor about the Machine World. He is seperated into the Navy Machine Card and the Jumbowhale Machine Soul. He can change into Jet Mode, where he is more aerodynamic. ******"Flying in the First Class, Machine Jumbowhale!" ******"The Veteran Hero, Machine Jumbowhale!" **** Speed Dino Megazord: The merging of Machines 10-12. Piloted by the Red Ranger, and later the Rail Rangers. ***** Machine #10:Mamotive: A crimson red locomotive-mammoth hybrid, he is split into the Crimson Machine Card and the Mamotive Machine Soul. He is the only Ancient Machine that can speak full English, while his companions only know how to say their roll calls. ******"All aboard from Ancient Times, Machine Mamotive!" ***** Machine #11:Tyranno-Liner: A white freight liner-tyrannosaurus hybrid, he is split into the White Machine Card and the Tyranno-Liner Machine Soul. He speaks only in roars, except for his roll call. ******"The Machine Train of Wishes, Machine Tyranno-Liner!" ***** Machine #12:Tricera-Liner: A cyan freight liner-triceratops hybrid, he is split into the Cyan Machine Card and the Tricera-Liner Machine Soul. He speaks only in roars, except for his roll call. ******"The Machine Train of Light, Machine Tricera-Liner!" Arsenal * Power Phone: The three primary Rangers' Morphers, when a Machine Card is inserted, it releases the Machine's Hologram. * Golden Gear: The two extra Rangers' Morphers, when a Machine Card is inserted, it releases the Machine's Hologram. * Sky Trigger: The morphing device for the Sky Squadron, they can be used to pilot the Speed Wing Knight Megazord. * Engineer's Whistle: The morphing device for the Rail Rangers, it is used to control the Ancient Machines. * Speed Shooters/Speed Swords: The side-arms that are used by the first five Rangers. * Ranger Gear: The special weapons used by each of the first five Rangers. ** Speed Sword: The Red Ranger's weapon. It is a red sword that allows him to perform the "Speed Slash". ** Car Cannon: The Blue Ranger's weapon. It is a blue gun that allows him to perform the "Speed Shot". ** Bear Bullet: The Yellow Ranger's weapon. It is a yellow RC Car that allows her to perform the "Car Crash". ** Asphalt Axe: The Green Ranger's weapon. It is a green axe that allows him to perform the "Axe Attack". ** Hooded Howler: The Black Ranger's weapon, it is a black gun that allows him to perform the "Black Blast". ** Mammoth Mace: The Crimson Ranger's weapon, it is a mace that allows him to perform the "Mammoth Mash". ** Tyranno Teeth: The White Ranger's weapon, it is a white wrist-worn claw that allows him to perform the "Car Crunch". ** Tricera Bazooka: The Navy Ranger's weapon, it is a navy-colored rocket launcher that can shoot out rockets shaped likE horns, and it allows him to perform the "Spike Shot". * Sky Swords/Sky Daggers: Small daggers that can merge with the Sky Triggers to become the Sky Shooters. Episodes * 1. Let's Rev It Up! (Part 1) * 2. Let's Rev It Up (Part 2) * 3. The Importance of Teamwork * 4. The Trouble With Machines * 5. Ashton: Fan or Foe? * 6. Facing the Music * 7. The Speed Demons' Machine! * 8. Miracles Do Happen! * 9. Picture Perfect * 10. Anything You Can Do... * 11. Mixed Signals * 12. Alec, Charge Up! * 13. My Knight in Blue Armor * 14. A Hot Topic * 15. The Machines' Stall * 16. All That Glitters * 17. Flying High * 18. Kady-napped * 19. The Eric Who Saw a Demon * 20. Sibling Squabble * 21. On Cloud Nine * 22. Right is Wrong * 23. Evil Adds Up * 24. Ghost of a Chance * 25. Getting Inn Trouble * 26. Friends That Fight * 27. Junk is Worth a Lot * 28. Rangers Arrested!? * 29. Careless Kody * 30. A Toast to Evil! * 31. Ranger-house Rock * 32. Family is a Treasure * 33. Medieval Machines * 34. Pure Evil * 35. The Neanderthal Demon * 36. Alec is Eternal * 37. Replacing Red * 38. The Ancient Attack * 39. Rainy With a Chance * 40. Strike of the Samurai (Part 1) * 41. Strike of the Samurai (Part 2) * 42. The Calm Before the Storm * 43. School Daze * 44. Wipe Out * 45. The Spirit of the Season * 46. Air-mageddon (Part 1) * 47. Air-mageddon (Part 2) * 48. New Year, Old Problem * 49. Weighing In * 50. Hitting the Markus! * 51. The Checker Flag! Goodbye Forever!? (Part 1) * 52. The Checker Flag! Friends are Dying!? (Part 2) * 53. The Checker Flag! The Villains Must Lose! (Part 3) Category:Fan Fiction